Paint War!
by Pengwe
Summary: What happens when Ruby and Yang get their hands on blowtubes and a bunch of paintballs?


Paint War!

Ruby waited patiently in the bushes that lined up against the walls of Beacon Academy. Binoculars were in one hand and a blow tube stuffed with paintballs was in the other.

She waited for her victim….

And waited….

And then, **bam**! The target was in sight as the redhead evilly grinned. " _Hehehe, she won't see it coming!"_ Ruby thought as she brought the blow tube to her lips.

" _Fireee!"_ Ruby blew as hard as she could into the little device. The mini paintball stuffed inside it flew free, sailing through the air towards the target.

But the target was too fast for her own good, as she whipped her head towards the incoming attack and ducked. _Splat!_ The paintball ended up exploding on poor Blake, who looked very unamused as she stared down at her paint covered clothes.

Before Ruby could call out an apology, Yang whipped out her own blow tube and began to fire randomly at the bushes. Ruby quickly called on her semblance and left a trail of rose petals behind as she dashed away to safety.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Yang hollered. "So when are you guys going to stop this stupid game?" Blake asked, gesturing at her clothes. "Until one of us gets hit." Yang answered as she began to walk back to the dorm. "Right, and until that happens, remind me that I shouldn't stand close to either of you." Blake said, as she slowly trailed behind Yang, making sure to keep a 'safe' distance from her. Yang just chuckled and said, "Sure thing, Blakey."

 _-  
Later in the afternoon_

Blake sat on her bed, half buried in blankets while reading. Yang had fixed up her 'fort' a.k.a her bed which basically had piles of pillows on top of each other, creating little barricades to prevent any paintballs from attacking her during the night. On the other side of the room was Ruby's 'fort' which was thick sheets taped to the ceiling and around the bedframe.

The forts weren't necessary since Weiss made them swear a truce every time they were in the dorm together, but it was an act of precaution.

Yang lay on her stomach and looked out the hole that she made a few minutes ago. She patiently waited for Ruby to come back. After all, the girl did stuff herself into a bush for who knows how long and probably needed to change.

The blow tube was in her mouth and beside her, a pack of paintballs sat next to Yang's arm. She was ready to fire at the slightest motion of the door.

….

Yang didn't know how long she had waited, but the moment had come. The door knob turned, and then it swung opened.

- _  
Outside the dorm._

Ruby had a feeling that Yang was back at the dorm, waiting for her. This explained why Ruby sat in the hallway, waiting for Weiss, who was studying in the library.

Weiss walked back to the dorm and saw Ruby sitting in the hallway. She had bits of sticks and leaves in her hair and clothes. Weiss sighed and walked up to her.

"You hid in a bush, didn't you?" Weiss asked as she reached for the doorknob. "Um, maybe?" Ruby said, a tint of red covering her cheeks. Weiss rolled her eyes, and opened the door while Ruby quickly took out her blow tube. _"You have played well, Yang Xiao Long."_

 _-  
Back inside the dorm_

Yang blew into the little device and the paintball exploded across Weiss' chest. "UGH, YANG!" Weiss shrieked, looking down at her colourful chest and then sending death glares at the brawler.

Yang dropped her guard without thinking, as she went onto her knees, half exposed from her barricades. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I thought it was─" Weiss, having heard enough, left the room.

Before Yang could complete her sentence, a paintball decorated Yang's forehead with colours. "I WIN!" Ruby yelled, throwing a fist pump into the air. Yang sat back, disbelief was clear in her amethyst eyes as she stared at her little sister who was throwing a little victory dance. "I…I lost?" Yang said. Blake got up and placed her book away on a desk. "Now are you two done?" Blake asked.

Yang glared at Ruby and a smile formed. "Oh we're _just_ getting started." Blake took a step back, alarmed at the mischievous glint in her partner's eyes. "Yang, what are you going to do?" Blake asked.

Yang quickly activated her gauntlets and removed the bullets, replacing them with paintballs. "Oh Ruby!" Yang said in a sweet tone. Ruby stopped dancing and looked up at her sister. "How would you like a victory blast?" Yang asked. "Oh no…" Blake said as she launched herself onto her bed for cover. "Whaa?" Ruby said, clearly confused.

 _CHA-CHINK! BAM! THUD!_


End file.
